Une vengeance pour Halloween
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: Un petit OS sous le signe d'halloween (c'est juste un prétexte pour suivre les fantaisies de nos deux chouchoux ... mais chut faut pas le dire ;-)).


**Petit OS d'halloween**

Une vengeance pour Halloween …

Bonjour.

Après une assez longue absence je reviens pour un OS à l'occasion d'Halloween. J'ai commencé pas mal de fics, mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de finir. Mais ça me manquait trop de raconter les aventures de Zoro et Sanji alors je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion …

J'ai profité d'une après-midi d'ennui et d'une super amie qui a acceptée de me relire (je la remercie infiniment :-*).

Donc tout d'abord, _disclamer_ : non, toujours pas à moi. Mais puisqu'Oda a dit qu'il ne ferait jamais de ZoSan, on devrait peut-être dire qu'ils le sont un peu … non ? … bon tant pis.

Ensuite, je suis d'accord : je me suis pas foulée pour le titre et en plus c'est un titre de merde, mais bon, j'ai épuisé mon inspiration de la journée dans cette fic (à la fac, dans le train, dans le bus, chez moi … je n'ai pas arrêté :-)).

L'intro est peut-être un peu longue (oui j'ai tendance à me perdre un peu un détail … et encore des morceaux ont viré) mais je vous promets qu'après vous aurez le droit à un lemon bien citronné (enfin je pense O.O #) : et oui, la patience est une vertu mes amis … :-)

Bon bah maintenant …

Enjoy :-)

30 octobre.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille faisait escale sur une île pour une journée, le temps que le log pose se recharge. Leur capitaine ayant choisi de faire le tour des meilleurs restaurants, Nami avait décidé de le suivre, ne voulant pas finir ruinée.

« Luffy, maintenant c'est le dernier qu'on fait. Le log pose est enfin rechargé, on va pouvoir reprendre notre route. » affirma Nami en le suivant dans une taverne.

L'endroit semblait être dans un état pitoyable : de la poussière était nichée dans tous les coins, des toiles d'araignées recouvraient le plafond. On pouvait distinguer sous la crasse, des marques comme des coups, des griffures sur les murs.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir manger ici ? Les lieux ne me semblent pas très ... sains ? » dit Nami en essayent tant bien que mal d'éviter les toiles qui se prenaient dans ses cheveux. A ces mots, une voix provenant du comptoir interpella les deux jeunes gens.

« Rassurez-vous ma petite dame ! Ce n'est qu'un peu de "décoration naturelle" pour la fête de demain. Dit l'homme au comptoir.

- Une fête ?, sursauta Luffy ... Avec de le viande ?

- ... Décoration naturelle ... murmura Nami.

- Des bonbons voyons ! Vous débarquez les jeunes ou quoi ?

- Oui, nous sommes arrivés ce matin. Mais pourquoi des bonbons ? La viande c'est meilleur !

- Luffy ... Nous sommes le 30. Demain c'est Halloween, le jour où les enfants font le tour des maisons pour demander des bonbons, expliqua Nami.

- QUOI ? Mais moi aussi je veux le faire ! Si j'ai le droit d'avoir des bonbons gratuits, j'en veux aussi ! s'indigna Luffy ! Dis Nami, on reste pour le faire aussi ? »

Le malheureux capitaine reçu un grand coup sur la tête.

« NON ! J'ai déjà dit qu'après ici on retournait au bateau. Les autres doivent déjà tous être rentrés. En plus tu as passé l'âge de te déguiser pour aller quémander des bonbons !

- Maieuh ! JE VEUX LE FAIRE !

- NON ! » clôtura Nami. « Maintenant tu manges et après on rentre ».

« Revenez quand vous voulez les jeunes. Mais pas trop tôt quand même, sinon vous allez me ruiner. » salua le restaurateur.

Nami et Luffy quittèrent enfin la taverne. Ils saluèrent l'homme et reprirent leur chemin. Luffy faisait la moue, toujours déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller goûter tous ces délicieux bonbons qui n'attendaient que lui. Mais Nami n'en démordait pas.

Elle pressa le pas pour arriver au plus vite au bateau.

« Nami ! Luffy !, s'écria Chopper apercevant enfin ses deux camarades.

- Désolée Chopper, notre cher Capitaine n'a pas arrêté de bouder sur le chemin du retour. J'ai bien cru que nous n'arriverions jamais au bateau, répondit Nami.

- Et bien alors, Capitaine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'avez pas assez mangé ?, demanda gentiment Robin.

- ... C'est de la faute de Nami ...

- Ça suffit Luffy, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

- Moi aussi je veux fêter Halloween et manger pleins de bonbons ! »

########## !

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et une tête verte vint s'écraser au pied du mat.

« Non mais ça va pas !?

- ... Nami-chaaaaaan ! Tu es enfin rentrée, tu m'as tellement manqué. Est-ce qu'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire ?, coupa Sanji.

- Hey je te parle Ero-cook, s'écria Zoro.

- Je suis à l'écoute de mes sirènes, espèce de tête d'algue ! »

Nami et tous les autres regardaient la scène, amusés.

« Bon ça suffit tous les deux. Merci Sanji mais à moins que tu aies un moyen pour que Luffy arrête de faire sa tête de cochon, ça ira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Sanji.

- JE VEUX FAIRE HALLOWEEN MOI AUSSI !

- Seulement ça ?, répondit Sanji.

- Bah oui, mais Nami ne veut pas qu'on reste sur l'île pour le faire, sanglota presque Luffy.

- On a juste à faire Halloween sur le bateau ? », affirma le blondinet.

Le reste de l'équipage se tut, attendant les explications de leur chef quant à cette proposition.

« Tous les marchands de l'île vendaient de tonnes de bonbons pour des prix cassés. J'en ai acheté en me disant que ça pourrait faire plaisir à notre capitaine ... Et à vous mes sirènes. Mais je peux aussi devenir votre sucrerie si vous préférez. »

Sanji prit lui aussi un coup de la part de la navigatrice.

Il remit ses idées en place et poursuivit :

« On doit bien pouvoir se débrouiller avec ce qu'il y a sur le bateau pour nous faire des déguisements. Et demain, on fera une petite fête tous déguisés et avec pleins de bonbons ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! se réjouit Luffy. Puis il tourna la tête vers Nami.

- ... Très bien. Je suis d'accord. » répondit Nami.

Tout l'équipage se mit en joie à cette nouvelle.

Le repas était fini et tout l'équipage était parti se coucher, certains rêvant de ce en quoi ils pourraient se déguiser le lendemain.

La majeure partie de l'équipage était partie se Sanji qui faisait la vaisselle, et Zoro assit à la table, finissant son saké. Il observait le cuistot sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde : il laissa son regard s'attarder sur le fessier du blond.

« Arrête ça, lança Sanji en finissant d'essuyer une assiette.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande.

- Tu ne fais pas toujours ce que je te demande », répondit Zoro en se levant. Il s'approcha de Sanji « Comme cet après-midi par exemple.

- Tu te moques de moi là ! S'écria le blond en se retournant, se retrouvant nez à nez. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es une espèce de sauvage en chaleur ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire dès que monsieur en a envie ... s'énerva-t-il.

- Et c'est une raison pour m'envoyer valser.

- ... protéger mon corps c'est ça la raison. Et en plus, quelqu'un aura pu nous voir.

- et alors ?

- Tu connais la définition d'intimité ? Je n'ai pas envie que ma vie ... *murmure* sexuelle ... soit affichée sur le bateau ».

Zoro plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Sanji et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Donc maintenant c'est bon ?

- Non. Tu m'énerves ! »

Sanji s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'épéiste et se dirigea vers la porte. « Moi je vais me coucher. Seul. Et toi tu n'as qu'à aller faire communion avec ta main droite ! »

La porte claqua et Zoro se retrouva seul dans la cuisine. Il repensa à la journée passée sur l'île …

Après qu'ils soient arrivés sur l'île, le blondinet avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne : « Ça évitera que tu te perdes. » Se retrouver seul avec lui avait été une torture, il s'était retenu toute la journée de lui sauter dessus et de le prendre sauvagement dans la première ruelle qu'ils croiseraient.

Ils étaient rentrés les premiers mais me temps d'aider le cuistot à ranger les courses, Chopper et Ussopp étaient rentrés, coupant court aux intentions qu'il pouvait avoir.

Il était dans une telle situation que la remarque du cuistot ne lui paraissait pas si mauvaise. Mais finalement non, il préférait se retenir et se réserver pour le blondinet ... quand il l'attraperait enfin, il ne le laisserait pas dormir de la nuit.

31 octobre.

Luffy était survolté. Il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main : il voulait commander tout le monde pour préparer les décorations sur les bateaux.

Tout l'équipage, partageait la joie de leur capitaine, et s'activait à préparer le bateau et leurs accessoires. Ussopp avait décidé que ce soir il serait un chasseur de monstres. « Tu sais Chopper, ce n'est pas qu'un costume. Avant je chassais le monstre mais j'ai dû arrêter pour embarquer avec vous. Je me rappelle quand j'ai dû combattre un monstre qui vivait dans les marais ... » Chopper écoutait avec admiration les aventures de son héros, tout en installant les fausses toiles d'araignées le long du bateau.

La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, sous les chansons de Brook.

Le soir venu, tout l'équipage se réunit sur le pont pour commencer la fête. Robin était déguisée en zombie, Nami l'accompagnait en succube. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille était émerveillé devant ses camarades. Francky avait sorti la panoplie du monstre de Frankenstein. Chopper, Ussopp et Brook arrivèrent à leur tour.

« Tu es déguisé en quoi Chopper ?, demande Luffy.

- Moi ! Je suis ... Un loup garou, dit-il en essayant de prendre une voix inquiétante.

- Et moi je suis un squelette, ajouta Brook.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était pas un costume mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. » finit Usopp. Il prit la pause pour montrer son attirail de chasseur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous avez mangé quelque chose de pas frais ? lança Zoro arrivant sur le pont.

- Tiens, on dirait que la Belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée, se moqua Nami.

- C'est Halloween Zoro ! On fait la fête. Dit le capitaine.

- ... Je ne savais pas.

- Peut être que si tu n'avais pas dormit toute la journée, tu auras remarqué qu'on a préparé le bateau toute la journée.

- C'était ça le bruit ... »

Sanji arriva enfin, amenant avec lui différents plats, des boissons et des seaux remplis de bonbons. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Luffy se précipita vers la nourriture qui s'offrait à lui, mais s'arrêta devant le cuisinier.

« Sanji ... Tu as des oreilles ?, demanda étonné Luffy.

- Ça lui va bien n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi qui les lui ai données », ajouta Robin.

En effet, Sanji portait sur la tête deux petites oreilles de chats, et attaché derrière une queue blanche, assortie aux oreilles. En voyant Zoro le regarder de haut en bas, il rougit légèrement. Puis posant les plats, il lança au bretteur :

« Et toi alors, brocolis, c'est original comme déguisement pour Halloween! »

Zoro fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le cuistot s'était dirigé vers les jeunes femmes de l'équipage.

Luffy déclara que puisque tout le monde était là, la fête pouvait enfin commencer. La boisson coulait à flot, et les bonbons volaient sur le pont.

Sanji se débrouillait pour ne jamais être seul avec l'épéiste. Cependant ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus chercher à le voir. Le blond remarqua que Zoro ne le regarda pas une seule fois de la soirée, il passait son temps à boire et à rire avec son capitaine. Vexé, Sanji décida que lui aussi il allait s'amuser sans se préoccuper de l'autre.

La soirée avançait et les membres de l'équipage tombaient les uns après les autres. Les corps de Chopper et Ussopp jonchaient le sol. Robin et Nami s'étaient repliées dans leurs chambres. Franck, à cours de cola, avait suivi leur exemple. Enfin, Brook et Luffy avaient fini par s'endormir après plusieurs chansons.

Sanji ramena quelques affaires à la cuisine. Revenant sur le pont, il se demanda où était Zoro. Il inspecta les lieux des yeux sans le trouver.

Il monta alors à la vigie. Zoro était assis, une bouteille de saké à ses côtés. Sanji s'assit prudemment avec "eux".

Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes. Sanji se sentait mal à l'aise, et un peu ivre de toute la boisson qu'il avait englouti, il commença.

« Tu as un problème ?

- ...

- Réponds-moi merde ! Tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps ?

- ...

- ZORO !

- C'est bon arrête de crier.

- Alors répond-moi !

- Tu as raison.

- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Tu. As. Raison.

- ... Sur quoi ?

- J'ai été trop insistant hier. Désolé. »

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Ce n'était pas le Zoro qu'il connaissait. Il avait dû être enlevé par des aliens ... Non ...

Peut-être que le coup d'hier avait laissé; des traces, ou que la boisson était trop forte.

« Merci. » répondit faiblement le cuisinier, sûrement aussi un peu à cause de l'alcool, Sanji se sentait profondément touché. Il avait presque envie de montrer sa reconnaissance envers Zoro. Il se rapprocha doucement de l'autre homme, il sentit sa chaleur contre son épaule.

« C'est pour ça que je me suis dit qu'on devrait faire une pause.

- ... PARDON ? S'écria Sanji !

- Tu m'as reproché de m'intéresser trop ... À ton corps. Alors on devrait arrêter pendant un moment.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Tu m'oppresses pendant des semaines à vouloir faire ce que tu veux de moi et maintenant tu décides que c'est fini !?

- J'ai pas dit fini. On devrait juste s'arrêter ... temporairement ... Je vais aller me chercher une autre bouteille pour me tenir compagnie lors de ma garde de ce soir, toi tu devrais aller te coucher. » Zoro entreprit de se lever mais deux mains vinrent se plaquer contre ses épaules pour le maintenir au sol.

« Tu bouges pas ! » Sanji se plaça sur les genoux de Zoro. Il sentit le sang lui monter à la tête : il avait les joues rouges, les yeux humides. Son visage montrait tout le désir qui était le sien à cet instant.

Il approcha sa bouche du visage de Zoro et murmura "Tu veux vraiment partir maintenant ?" puis lécha le contour de l'oreille de l'épéiste. Cependant ce dernier ne sembla pas perturbé, il tenta de retirer les mains qui l'empêchaient de se lever. Mais Sanji attrapa l'une des mains de son vis à vis et vint la placer contre son entrejambe. Zoro put sentir le compagnon du blond durcir sous son pantalon.

« Ecoute, tu devrais y aller. Tu dois être fatigué et tu me sembles un peu saoul.

- Je ne suis pas saoul.

- ... »

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre les deux. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Sanji, les yeux larmoyant dit d'une voix faible :

« Tu veux quand même que je te supplie ?

- ... Pourquoi pas, susurra Zoro.

- ... S'il te plait ...

- ...

- ... S'il ... s'il te plait ... Prends-moi ... »

Sanji avait le visage complètement rouge. Ses yeux baissés et son air timide étaient irrésistibles. Et pour ne rien enlever, les deux petites oreilles blanches qui pointaient au-dessus de sa tête semblaient être un appel au viol. Il était tellement sexy, suppliant ainsi que Zoro lui fasse l'amour.

*début du lemon*

Sans plus de manière, Zoro passa sa main derrière la tête, il retira les oreilles (ne voulant pas les abimer, et pensant qu'elles pourraient à nouveau servir) et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Ils restèrent lèvres scellées quelques secondes. Sanji avait du mal à respirer ... Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court. Zoro le libéra un instant avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, sa langue vint demander la permission pour rejoindre celle du blond. Ce dernier la lui donna sans discuter. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement au début. Puis le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues se rencontraient encore et encore, dansant ensemble. Une danse enflammée. L'excitation montait, Sanji sentait son entrejambe se faire douloureuse à mesure que son membre se durcissait, à l'étroit sous ses vêtements. Zoro comprit rapidement la détresse de son compagnon, mais décida de le torturer un peu plus longtemps. Il passa ses mains le long de la chemise du cuisinier, faisant des aller-retours avec ses doigts. Il descendait à chaque fois plus bas puis remontait.

Sanji, n'en pouvant plus, donna un petit coup de reins, se frottant contre l'épéiste pour montrer son désaccord.

Zoro sourit à ce mouvement, sentant que s'il ne se dépêchait pas de soulager son ami, il serait celui qui se ferait dévorer.

Il posa alors une main sur la ceinture du cuistot et commença à la défaire habilement. Il tira lentement dessus ... histoire de faire languir un peu plus le blond. Il descendit la fermeture de son pantalon et pressa sa main contre son caleçon. Il commença à caresser le membre durci de Sanji avec un doigt, à travers son caleçon. Il dessinait la forme qui s'offrait à lui. Puis il remonta et passa sa main sous le tissu. Il saisit brutalement le membre, ce qui eut pour effet de soutirer un cri de surprise de la part de Sanji.

Essoufflé, il agrippa le bras de Zoro, non pas pour l'arrêter mais pour le presser d'accélérer son mouvement. Il soupira de plaisir en sentant la grande main chaude de Zoro caresser sa verge. Cette main, habituellement si rugueuse du fait de tous les entraînements de l'épéiste ne lui avait jamais semblé si douce et agréable.

Zoro admirait la luxure dépeinte par le visage de son amant. Il sentait cependant lui aussi son entrejambe douloureusement opprimée. Il se pressa contre Sanji.

« Fais le moi aussi » lui dit-il langoureusement.

Sanji, les pensées troublées par tout ce plaisir, s'exécuta.

Il défit le pantalon de Zoro et attrapa le membre tendu devant lui. Timidement il commença à le frotter, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le Mario. Il rapprocha les hanches du blond et réunit les deux verges. Sanji lâcha prise, ne pouvant penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation du pénis de Zoro contre le sien. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, il sentait que la libération était proche. Encore un peu et il viendrait, entre eux deux.

Zoro aussi était proche de ce plaisir. Mais il était bien décidé à se venger des caprices de son amant. Il arrêta son mouvement. Sanji, surpris, regarda l'homme en face de lui, perdu. Il balança un peu ses hanches pour continuer le mouvement mais l'effet n'était pas suffisant, il en voulait plus. Il tenta de mettre sa main autour des deux verges mais Zoro, d'une main, l'en empêcha.

Sanji allait râler mais il sentit quelque chose se glisser dans son caleçon, plus profondément. D'un coup, Zoro glissa un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cri. Il ne bougea plus, attendant la suite. Il savait que s'il laissait faire son amant, il le torturerait un peu mais finirait pas l'envoyer au septième ciel.

Zoro commença à bouger un peu, puis glissa un deuxième doigt. Sanji ferma les yeux : ça faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, et c'était un peu douloureux. Mais seulement au début. Zoro commença des mouvements de ciseaux.

Sanji agrippa les épaules de son compagnon, serrant les dents. Zoro reprit alors ses va-et-vient le long de la verge du blondinet. La douleur laissa place au plaisir. L'homme aux cheveux verts accentua ses mouvements aux deux endroits si bien que Sanji se libéra dans un cri. Sa semence répandu sur le tee-shirt et un peu sur le visage de Zoro, Sanji rougit encore plus, de gêne.

Zoro se lécha les lèvres « seulement avec mes doigts. »

Sanji honteux baissa les yeux. Mais Zoro l'embrassa, le baiser était plus tendre que précédemment, plus langoureux. Posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond, il le souleva puis vint le positionner au-dessus de sa verge.

Sanji senti le bout du pénis de son compagnon contre sa chair, il ressenti un frisson à l'idée qu'ils allaient à nouveau être unis. Puis Zoro s'enfonça en lui. Sanji lâcha un cri de plaisir.

Tout doucement, l'épéiste commença à bouger. Le cuisinier sentait le membre brulant de son amant faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, frotter en lui. Il commença lui-même à bouger ses hanches en cadence.

Il passa ses bras autour de Zoro. Il n'en pouvait plus, toute cette chaleur en lui, il le sentait gonfler en lui. Il ne pensait pas à ce qui se passait autour de lui ... ou à ceux qui pouvait être autour de lui... Il commença à gémir le prénom de son amant.

Ce qui eut l'effet d'exciter ce dernier au plus haut point. Les gémissements se firent plus forts et bientôt il entendit le blond crier son nom. Il intensifia ses mouvements : plus profonds, plus violents. Il sentait qu'il allait venir. Il saisit à nouveau le membre de Sanji et recommença à le frotter à la cadence de leur corps. Zoro resserra sa prise avant de se relâcher en Sanji, qui le suivit à cause de la violence de ce dernier mouvement.

Tous deux étaient essoufflés, ils se remettaient à peine du plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Sanji déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Zoro. Il s'apprêtait à se reposer contre lui mais l'épéiste le redressa. Surpris Sanji ne fit preuve d'aucune résistance.

Zoro se releva aussi et renversa le blond. Complètement chamboulé, il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait. Zoro arracha son pantalon.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva à quatre pattes contre la rambarde de la vigie. Il pouvait voir la lune, bien ronde en face de lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'admirer le paysage, qu'il sentit la main de Zoro parcourir son corps. Il frissonna sous ses caresses. Les mains rugueuses de l'épéiste s'arrêtèrent un moment pour caresser ses tétons. Il sursauta quand il sentit Zoro les lui pincer.

Puis il sentit le pénis de Zoro entre ses jambes, frotter contre le sien et ses cuisses.

« Non, Zoro ça suffit. J'en peux plus », soupira Sanji.

Mais Zoro était bien décidé à tenir la promesse qu'il s'était fait de ne pas le laisser dormir.

Il aperçut alors la queue de chat, attaché au pantalon du blond, qui trainait sur le sol. Il la saisit et l'enroula autour du pénis du blond.

« Tu devrais la mettre plus souvent, ça te va bien … »

Puis, il fit cogner ses hanches contre celle du blond. Son membre se durcit à nouveau à cause de la sollicitude de son compagnon.

« Tu vois que tu en veux encore », glissa Zoro.

Le bretteur se redressa, il plaça sa verge à l'entrée de l'intimité de Sanji et s'y glissa à nouveau sans plus attendre. Il la sentait chaude, humide et remplie de sa semence qui avait bien lubrifié. Il avait quitté l'endroit quelques minutes auparavant, mais y était encore chaudement attendu. Posant une main sur le dos de Sanji il commença à le caresser. Il remonta sa main et attrapa les cheveux blonds pour amener le visage de son amant jusqu'à lui. Il l'embrassa impétueusement, sa langue cherchant à s'immiscer au plus profond de lui. Sanji se sentait fondre. Il avait l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec son harceleur. Bien qu'épuisé, il en voulait encore plus. Leurs ébats n'avaient jamais été aussi intenses : il aurait souhaité que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Zoro rendit à sa bouche sa liberté et reprit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. Sanji s'accrocha à la rambarde devant lui, sentant ses forces l'abandonner. Ils gémissaient tous les deux les noms de leur amant, Sanji entre deux soupirs lui demandait aussi d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Leur corps se courbaient sous les vagues de plaisir qui les inondaient.

Sans même se toucher, Sanji fut le premier à jouir. Zoro sentit son compagnon se resserrer autour de lui et ne put s'empêcher de jouir à son tour. Il se retira rapidement, et finit de venir sur le dos du blond.

Épuisés, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre au sol.

La nuit touchait à sa fin, mais ils voulaient encore savourer ces moments de plaisir tous les deux. Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avouerait jamais, à ce moment précis ils se sentaient en paix et emplis de bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Moralité :_

_"Mangez au moins 5 fruits et légumes par jour"_

**THE END**

Bon bah voilà.

Ok je suis d'accord, Halloween n'était qu'une excuse pour écrire. Mais bon, au moins ça m'a donné un cadre.

Et encore un GRAND merci à ma beta lectrice (elle se reconnaîtra ;-))

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (tite review ? O:-)).

_Remarque personnelle : Des légumes comme ça, moi y a pas de problèmes, quand vous voulez j'en mange !_


End file.
